This invention relates to a detergent dispenser for clothes washing machines or the like wherein a detergent or more specifically, a powdered detergent contained in a detergent container is supplied from a discharge outlet formed in the lower portion thereof, and more particularly, to such a detergent dispenser which can prevent the detergent from unavoidably falling out from the discharge outlet when the detergent need not be supplied, thereby preventing the detergent from adhering to clothes to be washed.
Conventionally, such detergent dispensers for automatically dispensing a powdered detergent into a wash tub of a clothes washing machine have been proposed. The powdered detergent is contained in a detergent container and discharged from a discharge outlet formed in the lower portion thereof, thereby dispensing the detergent into the wash tub. The discharge outlet is usually held open. As the result of such a construction, the detergent dispenser has a problem that the vibration caused during the operation of the washing machine causes the powdered detergent contained in the detergent container to fall out from the discharge outlet other than when the detergent need be dispensed. Particularly, when the powdered detergent falls out from the discharge outlet during rinsing and dehydration steps after a wash step, the detergent adheres to the clothes, which spoils the appearance of the washed clothes.
To solve the above-described problem, prior art provides a detergent dispenser having a lid or closure member for opening the discharge outlet of the detergent container when the detergent need be dispensed and closing it otherwise.
However, in the clothes washing machines and the like, dampness or moisture peculiar to the washing machines causes the powdered detergent to be hardened at the discharge outlet of the detergent container and to adhere to the container wall around the discharge outlet. Consequently, lumps of the powdered detergent are put between the discharge outlet and the closure member, resulting in incomplete closing and opening of the closure member. The powdered detergent falls out through gaps formed between the lumps of powdered detergent and the closure member. Thus, the problem that the detergent is caused to fall out from the outlet and adhere to the clothes washed has not been completely solved.